The Flower, Stag, Wolf, and Dog
by J. Romant
Summary: The First in a Series. MWPP/L Without Wormtail because I hate him. Lily and Prongs hate each other right now. Not a lot of romance and adventure in the first part. 10 Reviews for the next part.


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except everything you don't recognize. Not a lot of adventure and romance in this part but trust me, the later parts will be interesting. Well, On with the Story! Also, 10 reviews for the next one!  
  
The Stag, Flower, Wolf, and Dog  
  
  
  
It was the " Get up Lily! Its almost ten!" Shrieked Lily's sister Petunia In the ears of her sister which she didn't like in the least. " Ok, Ok. I'll Get up. Geez did you have to scream in my ears?" Groaned Lily.   
Lily was a witch, and that was why Petunia didn't like her. Petunia thought of Lily as a `freak' and Lily didn't like Petunia too. Lily was on her summer vacation after her 4th year of Hogwarts and missed her friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, but she didn't like James Potter. Lily thought that he had an overlarge ego and was stuck up and James Potter thought that Lily was snobbish and dumb. The two were worst enemies. (Counting Snape out) and their friends had a hard time stopping the two from killing each other.   
At that certain moment, there was a loud BUMP at the window. When Lily got to the window, she saw a tiny owl lying down on her window unconcious. She picked the owl and pulled the letters from it. There were 3 letters. The letters read as following.  
  
Dear Lily,  
Hey remember me? I'm Sirius. Here is a birthday present. Its a pen. Use it well, it has magical powers. Actually, it's a dungbomb. I bought it in packets. I think that you should use them on James, he doesn't know about these yet. Meet you at Kings Cross!  
From, Padfoot.  
  
The second letter read,  
  
Dear Lils,  
Hey its me Moony. Have fun with your present! Its a Never-burnout Candle. I got it from Zonkos. It was on sale so I thought you would like it. Happy Birthday!  
  
P.S. Beware of James present. Its a cursed teddy bear. Its going to turn into a spider as soon as you touch it.  
From, Mooy.  
  
The third letter:  
  
Hey Dummy,  
Its me Prongs. I didn't want to give you a present but my Padfoot and Moony made me do it. Hope you like my present! Its a teddy bear. I can't wait till I see you, I have a new stack of dungbombs I want to try ot on someone.  
  
Your Worst Nightmare, James Potter.  
  
Lily smiled. She forgot it was her birthday. Lily at that moment decided to throw the teddy bear that James sent out the window. She watched as the teddy bear turned into a large spider after it hit the window. `Uh Oh' Lily thought. The spider had found out about the open window outside Petunia's room. Lily decided to block her ears. She knew that in 5 seconds Petunia would scream `HELP.' 5 seconds, 4 seconds, 3 seconds, 2 seconds, 1. Blast off! Lily heard Petunia through her blocked ears. "EEK! HELP! ITS A SPIDER!!!!!!!!"   
  
5 days passed since that incident and Lily was on the Hogwart Express. She soon spotted her friends sitting in 1 compartment. " Hi Lily! Did you get our presents?" Remus was the first to ask. "Yeah. Thanks for the pens and the candle." she replied. Then James spoke up. " Hey carrot top! Had fun through the summer?" "Yeah I hope you don't mind, FourArmous!" Lily had made James Potter grow 2 more arms. By the time they reached Hogwarts, Lily had blue hair and fangs and Potter had pink freckles and 4 arms with wings on his back. They were still fighting when Proffesor Mc Gonagall caught them. "Potter! Evans! I am ashamed of you! Detention for both of you at Seven O clock! You will meet at Hagrids hut. he will give you your detention. Now get to the hospital wing NOW. "   
  
(Lily's thoughts are in blue and James thoughts are in green.)   
  
How dare that guy call me carrot top! Because of him I have to go have detention on the first day at school!   
  
That Lily Evans! One day i'll get back at her for this. Now I can't go and raid the slytherin common room with dungbombs. I hope Padfoot and Moony have a nice time.  
  
At the feast, Lily sat with her back to Potter so she wouldn't have to see the Hufflepuff girls flirting with him. Lily didn't envy James Potter for his looks and fame because she wasn't bad looking herself and was popular too. She was in the top in almost every class except Transifiguration, which James was the best at.  
  
I pity Potter. He has to endure all the flirting from those brainless gits.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Moony!" Sirius Black said. "Be quiet! You're going to wake up the Slytherins!" Remus Lupin Wispered. " Well I wish Jamsie was here. Too bad he's on detention." Sirius wispered. At that moment, they heard a cold voice behind them. " Well, well, well. What have we found here Severus?" The voice of Snape answered, " I think that we found some trasspassers." Sirius Black and Remus Lupin slowly turned back, to find Malfoy, Snape and a horde of Slytherins glaring at them. `This is going to be a long night..' The two boys thought.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Not exactly a cliffie is it? The next part will have lots of slytherins and James and Lily will have detention together. I need a Beta Reader!! Anyways, R&R! 


End file.
